Clover
"I’ve been an Extraordinaire for longer any mortal has lived. I’ve shed both blood and tears. I’ve been in war and peace. I can handle it!" Personality and Interests Clover is a loud girl with a cheery, energetic demeanor. Slightly oblivious, intrusive, and immature, she can be quite brash, but will be always loyal. She's somewhat conceited, referring to herself as 'awesome' or the main fighter on the battlefield. She speaks her mind, making her straightforward and bold. Clover is obsessed with junk food (typically instant ramen) and the outdoors. Since she's usually outside, she loves to wolf race and basically do any activity that may be dangerous and requires a lot of speed. Other times, Clover is taking advantage of Galen's or Kage's short temper, getting her into trouble. Clover dislikes tension, awkward silences, and work. Despite her happy personality, she can get intimidating when angered, making an aura of poison ivy grow around her. Clover is athletic in battle, ranking fourth in strength. When Clover first arrived, she was quiet and uncertain on what to do, making Kage believe she was weak and unable to care for herself. That fueled Clover to work harder, changing her into who she is right now. Appearance Clover has straight black hair with slightly curled ends, and her signature cowlick on her head. She wears a dark green shirt with fishnets on the collar and hem. She also wears green shorts and black-and-white sneakers with white laces. Clover has fishnets around the bottom half of her calves. She occasionally wears a darker green cloak when going outside in cold weather, and she dislikes clothes that get in the way of her fast activities and daily life. Around her waist is a black belt with her symbol (a green four-leaf clover). It holds her kodachi and pouch, which usually contains a flashlight, rope, and several throwing stones. When Clover was younger, she wore a long-sleeved green dress with a white fur hem, with a matching short cloak. Under it was black pants and boots. When the weather warmed, she changed into a simple green and blue yukata with short sleeves and dress. She also wore brown forearm coverings and black shorts, along with sneakers. Skills Clover is a nature summoner, which means she uses various spells to create nature-inspired weapons. Besides magic, she uses a kodachi for close combat. When unarmed, she is decent in martial arts and will use hand-to-hand combat. She has a disappear tactic, where she dissolves into a puff of dandelion seeds, teleporting to somewhere within a mile. Transportation She has ten wolf companions who pull her chariot, which is her transportation. She can hear them in her mind, as well as they understand her. (First Row, left to right) Dawn- (F) Happy and bubbly Ash - (M) Serious but fun at times, head wolf Cinder- (F) Kind and sweet Gale- (M) Sarcastic and quiet Mist- (F) Calm and shy (Second Row, left to right) Cloud- (M) Oblivious and happy Dusk- (F) Slightly rude, thinks negatively Rain- (M) Curious, very open to others Leaf- (F) Sassy and kind of obsessed with her looks Acorn- (F) Kind but awkward Trivia - There were three mortal children in the mainland which Clover loved dearly, and they always wished they could be Extraordinaires. They died in a tragic accident, and shortly after, three children were born in Perennial Grove, quite identical to the mortal children who died recently. - Clover was introduced to many of her favorite things by children in the mainland. (Including anime and manga) - In her past life, Clover was buried alive, giving her a fear of being underground. She is working to get over this fear. - Clover's birthday is December 9.